Metamorphosis
by digidestined135
Summary: This is a story about how the members of the CID work together to help solve crimes and remove their friends from danger. Romance is definitely included though! Characters from digimon seasons 1-4 come together to bring you this exciting story plot!
1. Surprise

Hey everybody! This is my first time writing a fanfiction, so I hope that you all will like it! My story will be set in a modern context and having a CID group as the main plot of solving crimes and stuffs. Of course there will also be bits of romance between characters too! The characters chosen are from digimon seasons 1-4 so I hope you wont get mixed up(: Don't mind my grammar mistakes though. Here goes!

Metamorphosis

Chapter 1 – Surprise

"I wonder who will be our new CID head for this year," said Kari Kamiya, a junior rank female officer who joined the team three months ago. "Relax Kari, I bet that our new officer will definitely be fierce enough to torture us, haha." Tai Kamiya answered. Tai is Kari's brother and he is not a greenhorn in the police industry since he had been in the team for three years already. The usually quiet T.K suddenly said, "I'm not sure about that though Tai. I have a feeling that our officer will be a very unique lady." T.K is the more matured one in the team even though he is two years younger than Tai. However, his logical thinking skills proved to help in solving cases a lot. Also, he seems to have a crush on Kari. The last member of the CID department is Takuya Kanbara, the joker in the team. His personality is a lot like Tai, which is what made the two of them best buddies.

Kari, Tai, T.K and Takuya are members of the National Crime Investigative Department. Recently, their previous CID head was promoted and a new head will be transferred in to take her place. The atmosphere is tense and all of them are eager to know who will be their new leader. Is it a Sir, or a Mdm? At this particular moment, the door of the meeting room flung opened. "Enough of all your guesses my fellow officers, your new head is a Mdm." A familiar voice was heard, it was their senior officer, Henry Wong.

"Morning Sir!" All the CID members rose from their seats and saluted to their senior officer. "Yes, a good morning to all of you. I am going to introduce your new CID leader to you all now. Let us welcome Officer Zoe Orimoto!" A twenty four year old female officer entered the room. "Zoe! It's you!" To Kari's surprise, Zoe was actually her old classmate! She cannot believe her eyes as eight years have passed since their graduation from junior college. Zoe responded too by embracing her the moment Kari shouted her name. "Er-hmm," Henry interrupted. "Sorry Sir!" Both officers apologized for their improper behaviour. "I hope that everybody can co-operate with your new in-charge and help her to the best of your abilities." Henry exclaimed before leaving the room.

"Greetings my fellow colleagues, I am Zoe Orimoto. I am honoured to be your Mdm and I hope that we can have a good time working together." All other officers gave a round of applause except for Takuya, who was stunned at the beauty of this new officer. Zoe noticed and said with a smile, "What's the matter, officer Takuya?" Takuya broke out from his trance and smiled back embarrassingly while shaking his head. Zoe gave another warm smile before announcing that there is a case on their hands and they need to get started right away.

Next on metamorphosis:

"Kouji? What are you doing there?" He thought to himself. Takuya was shocked that Kouji is holding a bloodstained knife in his hands. And right beside him is the corpse of Kouichi, his twin brother! "Takuya, believe me! I'm not the murderer!"


	2. Murder

Chapter 2 – Murder

"Click" "Click" The sound of camera shooting filled the air. Kouichi was taking pictures of the beautiful sceneries along the beach. Right beside him was his younger brother, Kouji. "Kouichi, what are you taking these pictures for?" Kouji asked politely. "Well, I could use them for my big project on-hand, which will be the final and major one for this year. And I think that they can help me pull up my marks." Kouichi replied with full confidence in his voice. He was determined to be the best photographer in his course this year. However, he would never expect something horrible to happen just before the day he needs to hand up his project.

"Phew! We finally got this case OUT of our hands." Kari exclaimed while breathing hard from nabbing the criminal. "I have to agree with you, sis. For the past three weeks we have already been pursuing this criminal. Finally, thank goodness!" Tai added. Takuya, on the other hand, was smiling like a contented old man. T.K teased him by saying, "Someone's beginning to be obsessed with Mdm Z-O-E~" Takuya pinched his arm and ranted, "Don't think I don't know who ADMIRES KA-" T.K immediately blushed and covered Takuya's mouth with his hands. A huge sweat drop appeared on Tai's head though. Everyone arrived at the meeting room after half an hour at the cafe. They were shocked to see Zoe waiting in the room already! Instantly, everyone felt a storm brewing. Not a normal storm, but a BIG one!

"May I know what the problem with everybody is? I expected all of you to be punctual for meeting and yet you guys are fifteen minutes late. Especially you, Tai! You are the eldest among the team and have been here for three years already! Don't you think that you should do some reflections of yourself?" The room was filled with harsh scoldings made by Zoe. Not even Kari was spared from it. "Make sure all of you arrive on time for the next meeting. Now, let's get on a new case." Everyone went back to their seats, getting the shock of their lives. There was a moment of silence before Takuya broke it. "Haha, it's just fifteen minutes right guys? No big deal about it. Heehee." Zoe sighed, "I beg to differ, Takuya. The first 24 hours is the best time to find clues from a crime scene. And fifteen minutes IS a big deal."

"Click" "Click" Sounds of camera were heard again. But this time round, it is not made by Kouichi, but by the police officers from the CID. Bloodstains were left right beside the arms of Kouichi. The rest of his body was nowhere to be found. "Zoe, Tai, both of you search around the shores of the beach. Try to find some clues and report to me once you guys found something." "Yes Mdm!" The siblings nodded their heads. "T.K, I need you to stay with me to find clues from the nearby resort. As for Takuya, please search the nearby park." "Yes Mdm!" T.K answered. Takuya nodded his head and thought in his mind: Stupid T.K, what do you get the chance to search with Mdm.

As he continued his search around the park, he spotted a familiar back view lying on the ground of an alley connected to the park. He slowly went up and hid behind the wall when he saw the person waking up. His eyes widened in disbelief when he saw Kouji beside a corpse! " Kouji? What are you doing there?" He thought to himself. Takuya was shocked that Kouji is holding a bloodstained knife in his hands. And right beside him is the corpse of Kouichi, his twin brother! Upon seeing Takuya, Kouji gasped, "Takuya, believe me! I'm not the murderer!"

Next on metamorphosis:

"The murderer is another person! It's definitely not Kouji!" Takuya snarled. "But we've only three suspects on our list, and Kouji is proven to have a motive to commit the crime!" Tai explained. "No, there is another suspect." Zoe said in a serious tone. "Remember the bracelet we found on the beach? It actually belongs to someone who wants to frame Kouji but accidentally left us an important clue."


End file.
